Diuna w 15 minut
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: Diuna w 15 minut, czyli sztuka zdradzania. Parodia książki oraz filmu J. Harrisona.


Uniwersum Diuny (C) Frank Herbert. Ekranizacja czy też Jedyny Słuszny film na motywach (C) John Harrison.

Wszelkie postaci ja tylko wypożyczam, w celach niezarobkowych, lekko molestuję i grzecznie oddaję z powrotem do fandomu ;)

* * *

**Teatrzyk „****_Pod Gargulcem_"**

ma zaszczyt przedstawić

dziełko audiowizualne

**Diuna w 15 minut**

_**czyli**_

_**Sztuka zdradzania**_

(streszczenie śmiertelnie poważne)

_reżyseria_

**Bazylia de Grean**

Na motywach powieści

**Franka Herberta**

oraz ekranizacji

**Johna Harrisona**

**--  
**

_Dramatis personae:_

**Leto Atryda**, książę Kaladanu oraz (później) Arrakis

**Jessika**, konkubina księcia

**Paul**, książęcy syn

**Vladimir Harkonnen**, główny czarny charakter i baron Giedi Prime

**Feyd** i **Rabban**, bratankowie barona

**Shaddam IV**, Imperator

**Irulana**, imperatorska córa

**Liet Kynes**, planetolog i guru Fremenów

**Chani**, córka Lieta

**Stilgar**, przywódca siczy Tabr

**Jamis**, nadpobudliwy Fremen

**Otheym**, fremeński ratownik

**Gurney Halleck**, wierny zbrojmistrz Atrydów

**Duncan Idaho**, wierny sługa Atrydów

**Dr Yueh**, niewierny sługa Atrydów

**Thufir Hawat**, mentat Atrydów, który nie pojawi się ze względu na cięcia budżetowe

**Gaius Helena Mohiam**, Matka Przełożona Bene Gesserit, Prawdomówczyni

**Ramallo**, fremeńska Matka Wielebna

**Alia**, książęca córka z problemem

**Leto Junior**, syn Paula

**Wanna**, nieżyjąca żona doktora

_Gościnnie:_

**Producent**, człowiek od dostarczania funduszy

**Kwizar**, w połowie wampir, a reszta jest milczeniem

**George Lucas**, reżyser Gwiezdnych Wojen

**Set – Callisto**, autorka nieistniejącej już od dawna strony o Diunie

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**, niebezpieczny rycerz Jedi

_Statyści:_

Fremeni, błękitnoocy ludzie

Fedajkinowie, fremeńskie oddziały specjalne

Armia Harkonnenów

Oddziały Sardaukarów

Słudzy Atrydów

Anonimowy tłum w kilkunastu wersjach

Stadko czerwi pustynnych, środek transportu tudzież powód szybkiej śmierci

--

--

**Czerń**

...

Kobiecy głos zdradza, że historia jest zapisana na piaskach Arrakis.

--

**Kaladan**

...

Napis w rogu ekranu zdradza, iż akcja rozpoczyna się w pałacu Atrydów na Kaladanie.

Producent zdradza, że ze względu na ograniczony budżet 90% napisów zostało wycięte.

...

Uchylone oczy Paula zdradzają, że podsłuchuje.

Za drzwiami konspiracyjnym szeptem Gaius Helena Mohiam zdradza Jessice, że Paula czeka próba Gom Dżabbar.

...

Próba Gom Dżabbar zdradza, że młody Atryda jest człowiekiem.

Zachowanie Paula zdradza istnienie możliwości, iż jest on Kwisatz Haderach.

...

Gaius Helena Mohiam zdradza Jessice, że księcia Leto czeka śmierć.

--

**Wolna przestrzeń**

...

Pojawienie się statku kosmicznego zdradza zmianę miejsca akcji.

--

**Giedi Prime**

...

Podstępne plany knute przez barona zdradzają jego głęboką niechęć do księcia Leto i Atrydów jako takich.

--

**Diuna**

...

Książę i Jessika swoim zachowaniem zdradzają zasadnicze różnice, różniące ich od Harkonnenów.

Ostrożność Fremenow zdradza, że nadal są nieufni.

...

Uratowanie załogi zgarniarki zdradza dobre serce księcia.

Znaczące spojrzenia Kynesa zdradzają aprobatę dla czynu Leto.

...

Grot gończak atakujący Paula zdradza obecność zdrajcy.

Metody śledcze Gurneya uniemożliwiają skrytobójcy zdradzenie czegokolwiek.

...

Stilgar zdradza szacunek, jakim darzy księcia, spluwając mu pod nogi.

Duncan zdradza, że podoba mu się posada agenta Leto do spraw public relations z Fremenami.

--

**Giedi Prime**

...

Baron w tajemnicy zdradza Feydowi, że Rabban ma służyć za przynętę i człowieka od czarnej roboty.

Uśmiech Feyda zdradza niekłamane zadowolenie z planów wuja.

--

**Diuna**

...

Rozmowy na balu zdradzają, iż wszyscy los Atrydów mają w naprawdę głębokim poważaniu.

Pojawienie się Irulany zdradza, że Imperator coś knuje.

Gra Gurneya na balisecie zdradza jego niewątpliwy talent muzyczny.

Taniec Paula i Irulany zdradza niewtajemniczonym, że coś z tego będzie. Wtajemniczonym zdradza, że tańczyć każdy może, ale czasem trochę gorzej.

...

Przeczucie zdradza Gurneyowi, że zdrajcą jest Jessika.

Wycięty książkowy wątek zdradza, że „do inwigilacji dam zawsze bierze się Idaho".

...

Widzowie zdradzają pierwsze oznaki zniecierpliwienia.

...

Dr Yueh zdradza, iż to on jest zdrajcą, zza rogu strzelając do księcia strzałką paraliżującą.

Yueh zdradza księciu możliwość zemsty za pomocą sztucznego zęba.

...

Nagłe wybuchy i walki zdradzają uważnym widzom, że pałac jest atakowany.

Wtajemniczeni zdradzają niewtajemniczonym, że w ataku biorą udział Sardaukarzy Imperatora.

Niewtajemniczonym informacja ta nic nie zdradza.

...

Baron zdradza zdrajcę doktora, ale wspaniałomyślnie pozwala mu dołączyć do nieżyjącej żony, a następnie zdradza Leto swoje plany.

Leto zdradza baronowi sekret zęba, zabijając wszystkich obecnych, poza samym baronem, ale włącznie ze sobą.

...

Piasek i prażące słońce zdradzają, że Paul i Jessika znajdują się na pustyni.

...

Widzowie, którzy czytali książkę i oglądali film Harrisona, zdradzają rozdrażnienie brakiem połowy scen.

Reżyser zdradza, że ze względu na ograniczony cięciami budżetowymi czas antenowy sceny te zostały wycięte.

Kwizar zdradza niezadowolenie, że ktoś podbiera mu teksty o wycinaniu.

...

Obecność Paula i Jessiki w kabinie ornitoptera pilotowanego przez Duncana zdradza, że właśnie zostali przez niego uratowani.

...

Jaskinia pełna błękitnookich ludzi zdradza, że Paul i Jessika znaleźli tymczasowe schronienie u Fremenów.

Coraz głośniejsze wybuchy zdradzają zbliżającą się pogoń.

Duncan zdradza Paulowi i Jessice, że ucieczka na pustynię jest ich jedyną nadzieją.

Podniesiony głos George'a Lucasa zdradza, że reżysera czekają męki piekielne za plagiat o nadziei.

...

Eksplozja i opadające na ziemię strzępy płaszcza Duncana zdradzają, że właściciel przed sekundą pożegnał się z życiem.

Łzy w oczach autorów fanficów zdradzają ich cierpienie, spowodowane faktem, że Duncan zginął zanim zdążył wyznać miłość Jessice.

Licznik trupów głównych bohaterów zdradza, że słowo „śmiertelnie" w podtytule odnosiło się raczej do ilości nagłych zgonów niż do powagi.

...

Baron zdradza Kynesowi, że podejrzewa go o zdradę.

...

Nagły wybuch masy preprzyprawowej zdradza Kynesowi, iż właśnie umiera.

...

Pojawienie się czerwia zdradza Paulowi i Jessice, że mają naprawdę duże kłopoty.

Pobliskie skały, wśród których oboje się chronią, zdradzają, że czerw musi zrezygnować z obiadu.

...

Pojawienie się Fremenów zdradza Paulowi i Jessice, że mają jeszcze większe kłopoty.

Ucieczka Paula po znokautowaniu Jamisa oraz zwycięstwo Jessiki nad Stilgarem zdradzają, że może jednak nie.

Zaskoczenie Paula przez uzbrojoną Chani zdradza, że chyba jednak tak.

Wtajemniczeni widzowie zdradzają niewtajemniczonym, że Fremeni w końcu przyjmują Paula i Jessikę, a wobec tego scena ma happy end i można ją przewinąć.

...

Zgrzytające zęby Jamisa zdradzają, że jest wściekły. Nóż w jego dłoni zdradza, że chce walczyć z Paulem na śmierć i życie.

Głośny wdech zdradza przerażenie Jessiki.

Głośny aplauz zdradza zakończenie pojedynku.

Leżący na podłodze trup Jamisa zdradza bezapelacyjne zwycięstwo Paula.

...

Widzowie zdradzają początki rozdrażnienia, jednak pod wpływem magii srebrnego ekranu oglądają dalej.

...

Podczas jazdy na czerwiu Stilgar zdradza Paulowi i Jessice, że w siczy Tabr, dokąd się udają, nauczą się robić fremeńskie rzeczy.

Odgłos gałęzi ostrzonej przez Set – Callisto zdradza jej mordercze zamiary w stosunku do reżysera, za plagiat jej fremeńskich rzeczy.

Odgłos kołka ostrzonego przez Kwizara zdradza jego mordercze zamiary w stosunku do reżysera za plagiat jego plagiatu.

...

Chwilowa „wojna mrówek" na ekranie w miejscu brakujących scen zdradza, że oszczędzano także na montażystach.

...

Zmodyfikowana kopia Petry w tle zdradza widzom, że akcja przeniosła się do siczy Tabr.

Stilgar zdradza Jessice, że musi ona zastąpić ich Matkę Wielebną, Ramallo.

Po wypiciu przez Jessikę Wody Życia Matka Ramallo zdradza jej wszystkie tajemnice Matki Wielebnej.

Nagłe pojawienie się nienarodzonej Alii, która w ten sposób zyskuje świadomość razem z matką, zdradza Houston, że mamy problem.

Reżyser scenicznym szeptem zdradza widzom, że wzmianka o Houston nie była plagiatem, lecz aluzją.

Metaliczne odgłosy, towarzyszące okuwaniu kołka srebrem, zdradzają, że Kwizar nie uwierzył.

Błękitne oczy Jessiki po wyjściu z transu zdradzają, że stała się Matką Wielebną.

Nieruchome ciało Matki Ramallo zdradza, że wzrosła cyfra na liczniku trupów.

...

Napisy zdradzają, że Paul z pomocą Chani nauczył się robić fremeńskie rzeczy.

Zdradzają także, że z pomocą Paula Chani urodziła ich syna, Leto juniora.

Dziwne zachowanie Alii zdradza, że rzeczywiście mamy problem.

...

Zielone plamy na piasku zdradzają przemytnikom położenie bogatego złoża przyprawy.

Dokładniejsze oględziny oraz nagłe pojawienie się spod piasku oddziału Fremenów zdradzają, że złoże było pułapką.

Bystry wzrok zdradza Paulowi, że jednym z przemytników jest Gurney.

Natychmiastowe zgłoszenie się Gurneya do służby Paulowi zdradza jego niezachwianą lojalność wobec Atrydów.

...

Rzucenie się na Jessikę z nożem w dłoni zdradza planowaną przez Gurneya zemstę na zdrajcy.

List doktora Yueh zdradza wszystkim, że zdrajcą był jednak doktor.

Wtajemniczeni krzywymi spojrzeniami zdradzają dezaprobatę dla dalszego pomijania przez reżysera pewnych faktów.

...

Samodzielne ujarzmienie czerwia zdradza, że Paul jest już Fremenem.

Stilgar, zwracając się do Paula jego fremeńskim imieniem, zdradza je widzom.

...

Brak przytomności u Paula zdradza Otheymowi, że coś jest nie tak.

Dalszy brak przytomności u Paula zdradza, że wysiłki jego matki mające go obudzić były daremne.

Krótkie badanie przeprowadzone przez Chani zdradza, iż Paul napił się Wody Życia.

Reakcja Stilgara na tę informację zdradza, że nadchodzą Kłopoty.

...

Otwierające się znienacka oczy Paula zdradzają powrót do przytomności.

Ich błękitny w błękicie kolor zdradza przemianę w męską Matkę Wielebną.

Wtajemniczeni zdradzają niewtajemniczonym, że Paul jest Kwisatz Haderach.

Wytrzeszczenie oczu niewtajemniczonych zdradza braki w zrozumieniu.

...

Trenowanie oddziałów Fedajkinów zdradza zamiar zaatakowania przez Paula Arrakin.

...

Nagłe zniknięcie Alii z kadru, za sprawą ręki Sardaukara, zdradza, że siostra Paula została porwana.

Nóż trzymany przez zbliżającego się do Leta juniora drugiego Sardaukara zdradza, że Leto za chwilę zginie.

Ciche tykanie zdradza, że licznik trupów wciąż bije.

...

Niezadowolone pomruki zdenerwowanej widowni zdradzają, że najwyższy czas już kończyć.

...

Lądujący w Arrakin pałac Imperatora zdradza, że baron ma gości.

Wrzask barona zdradza, że właśnie został poczęstowany przez Alię jej podręcznym Gom Dżabbarem.

Wtajemniczeni zdradzają, że baron był ojcem Jessiki, a co za tym idzie że Alia jest jego wnuczką. Nie zdradzają, kto był matką Jessiki. Ich miny jednak zdradzają wyraźnie, że była to Gaius Helena Mohiam.

...

Doskonale zorganizowany atak Fremenów pod wodzą Paula na Arrakin zdradza, że Imperator chyba ma Naprawdę Poważny Problem.

...

Tłum zdradza swoją nienawiść do Rabbana, pozbawiając go głowy.

...

Feyd głośno zdradza niezadowolenie, spowodowane planami Paula, dotyczącymi przejęcia przez niego władzy imperatorskiej.

Wyzwanie na pojedynek zdradza, że Feyd mówił śmiertelnie poważnie.

Wyciągnięcie noża przez Paula zdradza, że przyjął wyzwanie.

Niewtajemniczeni zdradzają wszystkie objawy troski o życie głównego bohatera.

Upadek pokrwawionego Feyda na podłogę zdradza, że Paul wygrał, a tym samym historia zakończy się happy endem.

Cichy wybuch zdradza, że odczyt licznika trupów wykroczył poza skalę.

Obi-Wan, sugestywnie trzymając rękę na mieczu świetlnym i obiecując spotkanie sam na sam w jakimś odludnym ciemnym miejscu, zdradza chęć zemsty na reżyserze za plagiat o wykraczaniu poza skalę.

Irulana zdradza lojalność wobec ojca, proponując Paulowi małżeństwo.

Paul zdradza żądzę władzy, przyjmując propozycję Irulany. W tajemnicy zdradza Chani, że ma zamiar oficjalnie zdradzać z nią Irulanę.

Jessika zdradza, że to ją i Chani historia nazwie żonami.

...

Czarne tło i napis „Koniec" zdradzają, że następuje koniec filmu.

...

Bieganina widzów po okolicznych straganach z warzywami, w celu wykupienia całego zapasu pomidorów, zdradza planowany na reżyserze lincz.

Podsłuchiwane rozmowy telefoniczne zdradzają, że w ruch oprócz pomidorów pójdą kołki, miotły, ciężkie księgi, kilka Zniewalających Łaskotek oraz ukryta w cieście niezawodna trucizna, spreparowana przez samego Mistrza Eliksirów.

Dźwięk startującego dziwacznego wehikułu oraz biała chusteczka, powiewająca zza szyby zdradzają, że reżyser właśnie bezpiecznie ucieka do innego czasu, miejsca lub galaktyki, by tam kontynuować swoje niecne poczynania.

--

**Di end :)**


End file.
